The Arg-Gly-Asp (RGD) sequence has been shown to be the cell binding domain in several extracellular matrix proteins. Synthetic peptides containing the RGD sequence have been demonstrated to promote the adhesion of a variety of cell types to non-tissue culture-treated plastic. Presently, the use of synthetic peptides for optimizing tissue culture systems has been hampered by a lack of a convenient and reproducible means of coating such surfaces. In this proposal, we will test the feasibility of using specific synthetic domains incorporated with various conformationally restricted RGD peptide analogues to produce a rapid one step coating procedure. This method of coating of RGD containing peptides is expected to be convenient and reliable and promote the attachment and growth of specific cell types. The development of this methodology will provide a synthetic means of reproducing the cell binding domain of naturally occurring extracellular matrix proteins. The end result will be a product that will improve existing tissue culture surfaces for cell adhesion both in serum and serum-free conditions.